rio_game_prime_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Rio Game Prime: The Ultimate Sparkle
'''''Rio Game Prime: The Ultimate Sparkle '''''is a video game based on the prequel ''Rio'' and is released on April 25, 2019 by THQ and AE20, made for the Cryo Consoles and December 31, 2019, for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, and the Nintendo Switch. It is the first Rio game to be rated T for teens, or PEGI 12. Its gameplay is similar to that to '''''Rio Multiplayer Party Game!'''''. Players can choose from 6 of the series' main avian characters, namely Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Pedro, and Nico, the Team Sparkling Pinks, namely, Julia, Erica, Lucy, Prima, Mari, Miya and Golden Miya (ultra mode only), and the PIU 2018 contest winner characters (codenamed, PIU winner characters), and even Yurika, a crossover character from Otakuthon. There is also an Extra Mode which the title will be replaced with "Rio Game Prime DeluXXe" The Xbox One, Wii U and Nintendo Switch version has three exclusive bonus mini-games included, as stated on the cover of the game. Since update 1.04.0, this game will add the characters from "'''''Colorland'''''". Gameplay Players can select which character they want to play as from the previous characters in the original game, the Cosmic Cross Time girls, the Team Sparkling Pinks, and the Pump It Up winner contest characters, as well as Golden Miya. They can play over 100 mini-games in the game (similar to the ''Mario Party'' series). Mini-game areas include the Smuggler's Den, Ultra Land, Beach of Rio, [[Dragon Jungle]], [[Ice Zone]], and the [[Showdown]] Parade. In story mode, the characters play through [[Moose Lake]] first, and then [[Ultimate Prime Party]] at last. The game includes pop quizzes about Rio Game Prime, all country cultures, Pump IT UP, and The One Billion Survivor series. It appears to happen after the previous Rio game, seeing as all characters do what they want to, and the black soldier troops are powerless against numbers. All Locations Before Rio Game Prime #Moose Lake #Rainforest #Rio Streets #Aviary #Smuggler's Warehouse #Corcovado #Copacabana Beach #Fruit Market #Luiz's Garage #Carnaval After Rio Game Prime #Ice Zone #Dragon Jungle #Secret Suites #Electric Fortress #Pyrathaka Castle #Jewel Arena #Dragon Beach #Fruit Ball Islands #Pyrathaka's Dark Caves #Ultimate Prime Party #Survival Land #Eternal Dreamland / Dreamscape #Rainbow Islands #ColourWorld #DarkSphere and HyperCube World All Mini-games # Barry's Chain Gang # BOMB Splash # Bombing Box Drop # Bombing Run # Box Trap Down # Bubble-Pop (Exclusive) # Dance Off # Dance-Bomb # Dodgeball # Dodgem # Extreme Dance Off # Firework Finale # Ice Hockey # Jewel Bash # Jewel Bounce # Jumping Trails # Let It Slide # Music Mayhem # Musical Chairs # Musical Statues # Pad Bashers # Paint Ball Stall Soccer # Paintball Dash (Exclusive) # Paintball Drop # Reaction Round-up # Revealing Wave # Slippery Slope # Snow Bomb Fight # Soldier Bowling # Street Dancing # Street Joyride # Strike-A-Pose # Super Mudball # Survivor # The Paint Bomb # The Smuggler's Release # The Soldier Attack # Tunnel Hide # Wash Your Worries Away # Wave Chaser (Exclusive) # Whack-A-Soldier # Where's Barry? # Why Jetpacks? # You're It! New Games Available # Poseidon Showdown # Pump It Up # Underwater Survivor Boss Minigames # Snowpion Battle (Ice Zone 1-5) # SnowBot Shock (Ice Zone 1-10) # Zarragon Zone (Dragon Jungle 2-10) # Overlord Zone (Secret Suites, Floor 50 3-5) # CrewBot Crave (Secret Suites, Top Floor 3-10) # Electric Endgame Part 1 (Electric Fortress 4-5) # Electric Endgame Part 2 (Electric Fortress 4-10) # A Dungeon of Doom (Pyrathaka Castle 5-5) # Fake Pyrathaka Strikes (Pyrathaka Castle 5-10) # JewelCube (Jewel Arena 6-5) # DarkJewelSphere (Jewel Arena 6-10) # Sand-Kracker Striker (Dragon Beach 7-5) # Sandragon's Shake-Up (Dragon Beach 7-10) # Peculiar Paint Ball Stage 1 (Paint Ball Islands 8-5) # Peculiar Paint Ball Stage 2 (Paint Ball Islands 8-10) # Pyrathaka Power-Up! # Pyrathaka Returns (Pyrathaka Dark Caves 9-10) # Shadow Nigel (Ultimate Prime Party 10-10) # Poseidon Showdown (Survival Land 11-10) # Eternal Battle! (Eternal Dreamland 12-10) # Rainbow Arena (Rainbow Island 13-10) # Dark ColourVerse (ColourWorld 14-10) # The Final Battle (DarkSphere and HyperCube World 15-10) Comparison Difficulty Mini-Games Boss Levels Modes Story Mode In Story Mode, the player starts with Ice Zone at first. The story will guide you to fifteen set locations instead of ten, and after a set of ten mini-games, you'll get a Location Champion medal. After the 15th set location, the player completes the full Story Mode and unlocks Extra Mode when beaten on Hard or higher, even the rest of the game modes. Party Mode Party Mode allows the players to choose over 60 pumping up mini-games, or to choose random games between 5 to 25. Garland Gala During Garland Gala, you can choose either five hosts; Barry's, Luiz's, Mauro's, Nigel's, or Cosmic's. Carnaval Wheel Carnaval Dance Standard Mode Introduction Guide Prince Luiz: "Yeah, baby, it's Carnaval! Man, I love Carnaval! You know why? Two things: plenty of characters to chase and lots of dancing! Let's dance! Can we? Come on! Let's do it!! Alright, guys! Let's play some games! Check it out - the better you do, the more fairies you'll get to come and join your dance line. And what's better than a long dance line! Nothing, dudes! Nothing at all! Hey, do you know there's an ideal length for a dance line?! It's true! The first of you to reach it will be super crowned king! Good luck! I bet you all do great! Let the games begin!" Prince Luiz: "I wonder... Let's see who's first place after that!" Prince Luiz: "Let's see who's in the top spot after that!" Prince Luiz: "This is great! Like chasing a soldier with a broken arm! Easy!" Prince Luiz: "Man, I could watch this all day! Play some more!" Prince Luiz: "There you are! That was great! How'd you do?" Prince Luiz: "A great game. I wondered how that's changed things?" Prince Luiz: "Well let's have a look at how that's changed the dance lines.." Prince Luiz: "Yous guys did great! Especially you, [Player#]! Let's dance!" Crazy Mode Introduction Guide Prince Nigel: "What are you doing here? You're lucky none of your fairies are around or they'd be giving you for a run for your money... I loved carnaval. It has turned my powerups of fumbling fairies into a pack of destructing doom. Carnaval dancing? Really?! When I find where they've gone to, it'll be powerup lessons for the lot of them. I need to be entertained. You are going to play some games for me. Depending on how well you do, you'll attract my fairies to your dance line. The fairies are so scared of me that they'll do whatever I tell them. It's really quite funny! I have them do my energy work so I don't have to. The first of you, character attractions to gather enough fairies, wins! Any questions? I didn't think so. Now go... GO!!!! Don't you worry - you haven't seen the last of me. I'll be having my fun with you yet. (LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY) Oh, I slay me. Let the games begin." Prince Nigel: "Who among you managed to grab the most fairies?" Prince Nigel: "Let's take it from the top. This time try not to embarrass me." Prince Nigel: "In life, there are winners and losers. For example, the black soldiers are winners, and I and you are all losers. But which one of you losers actually won that last game? Hmm?" Prince Nigel: "Not that I care, but let's see where things stand now, shall we?" Prince Nigel: "Look at you hoarding those fairies. I bet you're proud of yourselves. I'll change that - everyone bet!" Prince Nigel: "Wow that's quite a shake up." Ultimate Mode Introduction Guide TBA Extreme Dance Mode (v1.01) Eternal Survivor (v1.03) Menu * Start Game: This option allows which game mode you can play. * Leaderboards / Statistics: This option views the leaderboards and statistics. * Settings: This option can redirect to adjusting your settings, as well as testing game start, character editing, and deleting all game data. * Credits: This option views the credits. Game Modes * Story: This game mode allows you to play consecutively at 15 locations at the map. * Party: This game mode can let you choose any mini-game. * Carnaval Wheel: This game mode can let you win 12, 16, 20 or 24 rounds, within random mini-games. * Garland Gala: Least popular, this game mode can be chosen by 5 challenges, and you can shoot them by garlands. * Carnaval Dance: Third-hardest game mode, the first player to reach the minimum amount wins the game. * Extreme Dance: Added in version 1.01.0 and second-hardest game mode, the first player to reach 2000 points wins the game, like Carnaval Dance. Settings * Music Volume: Adjusts the volume of BGM. * Sound Volume: Adjusts the volume of sound effects. * Dynamic Camera: Turns on/off the dynamic camera. * Vibration: Turns on / off vibration. * Airplane Mode: Turns on / off airplane mode. Some features may be disabled. * Difficulty: This setting allows to change the difficulty between most easy and most hard. * Hardcore Mode: Only available for difficulties Hard, Ultra, and Extreme. * Test Game Start: This setting allows you to edit the game starting up. * Language: This setting adjusts the language for the UI or voice. Some voices may not be available. * Edit Characters: This setting adjusts the look of characters. * Share Play: Exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version. * Standard Reset: This setting restores all settings to defaults, excluding the game data. * Full Data Reset: This setting restores all settings to defaults, including the game data. Official Description "''Join Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Eva, Rio, Rou, and The One Billion Survivor characters in this multiplayer game. You may also have fun with your friends as the PIU characters and watch scenes in Rio Game Prime!''" Version History Trivia * Rio Game Prime is the sequel to ''Rio Multiplayer Party Game!'' released in 2011. * Dragon Detected films's set release is going to be on March 14, 2019, but the director postponed it to April 17, 2019 and then April 25, 2019. * Turning on Safe Mode not only disables the previous characters from the previous ''Rio'' game, but also disables Story Mode only. * Changing settings with Humanized Mode toggles between the normal and the humanized versions of the birds of ''Rio''. * The marmosets are replaced with soldiers for the bad guys, and fairies for Carnaval. * Turning on Colourful Mode will deactivate almost all of the characters, unlike Safe Mode. * This game was released before the movie. * This game has a new difficulty, (codenamed Ultra), two new challenges, (Barry's challenge which you need to score more than 10 points, and Cross Time challenge, which you need to score 100 or more points to pass), a new Dance Style named "Ultimate", a new "Extreme Dance Mode", the ability to change songs in several dance mini-games, new backgrounds, and new boss levels like "Poseidon Showdown". * Rio Game Prime is the only game where it has a different Story Mode, in Survival Land instead of the original Rio story in Brazil. * When Extra Mode is turned on, Mari will change to her 2018 outfit, but if Extra Mode is off, she will changed back to her 2017 outfit. * Turning Hardcore Mode on, will only allow the difficulty levels, Hard and Ultra. Difficulties Easy and Medium cannot be chosen in this Mode. * To fully reset this game, press 2 keys rather than A or B on an Xbox, PS, or any Nintendo controller while you're in Reset. * The marmoset for changing the clock has been removed. However this act was changed to time adding / subtracting. * To enter Maintenance Mode, hold the both red arrows in the right position if already accessing the game. * Whenever you're starting the game, the intro of XLRator has been modified, the letters "XL" has been replaced with "Rio" with the same font whilst the others form, "Game Prime", and then summons "The Ultimate Sparkle" in a condensed version. of the third font. * After you deleted all of your data in the game, the tune for "SM Sunshine (GameCube)'s 120 Sprites Collected Ending" will be played. * Whenever you're starting the game in v1.03.0, a modified version of the SCTV1 Hai intro will be played, but the theatre icons have replaced with the Cosmic, and the two Pump It Up main characters; both male and female for the games PIU Prime 2 and PIU XX. The title is not "SCTV1 Hai" but "Rio X: The Ultimate Sparkle" with small text reading "available for the XBox, PS3, PS4, PS5, Wii/Wii U, & Nintendo Switch. Other Games by the creators of Rio Game Prime # The Sporty Survivor (CC2 Pro) # Cross Time The Game (X360, Nintendo Switch, CC2/CC2 Pro) All Achievements # Snowplow (complete Ice Zone) # Gone Turbo (complete Dragon Jungle) # Secret Star (complete Secret Suites) # Rare Electro (complete Electric Fortress) # Jailbreak (complete Pyrathaka Castle) # True Arena (complete Jewel Arena) # Dragon Slayed (complete Dragon Arena) # No Paints Allowed! (complete Paint Ball Islands) # Darn Jailbreak! (complete Pyrathaka's Dark Caves) # The Throne of Doom (complete Ultimate Prime Party) # Survival Land Escape (complete Survival Land) # Evil Never Defeats Good (complete Dreamscape) # Pass Over The Rainbow (complete Rainbow Islands) # Harness the Power of Colors! (complete ColorWorld) # Ice Zone Master (come 1st in all Ice Zone games) # Dragon Beach Survival (come 1st in all Dragon Beach games) # Paint Ball Mentor (come 1st in all Paint Ball Island games) # Pyrathaka's Cave Guru (come 1st in all Pyrathaka Dark Cave games) # Electric Fortress Election (come 1st in all Electric Fortress games) # Pyrathaka's Castle Winners (come 1st in all Pyrathaka Castle games) # Jewel Arena Victory (come 1st in all Jewel Arena games) # All Dragons Slayed (come 1st in all Dragon Arena games) # Happily Ever After (complete Story Mode) # Story Superstar (complete Story Mode with a score of 1500 and coming 1st in each minigame) # VS Veteran # A Good Start (come 1st in 10 mini-games) # Born Winner (come 1st in 100 mini-games) # Untouchable (come 1st in 200 mini-games) # True Believer (come 1st in 500 mini-games) # Ultimate Prime Shaker! (come 1st in all UPP Party games) # Survival Shaker! (come 1st in all Survival Land games) # Eternal Escape (come 1st in all Eternal Dreamland games) # Rainbow Exits (come 1st in all Rainbow Island games) # ColourWorld Escape (come 1st in all ColourWorld games) # True Perfect! (come 1st in all DarkSpheres/HyperCubes World games) # Bullyguard # Mega Multiplier (raise the standard game multiplier to x3) # Spicy Multiplier (raise the standard game multiplier to x4) # True Believer Multiplier (raise the standard game multiplier to x5) # Party Perfection # HyperCube Crasher (stun 100 players under the effect of a HyperCube) # Dark Absorber (absorb 1000 points under the effect of a DarkSphere) # Multiplayer Master (win a game in any mode against more than three players) # Fancy Dress (play as all characters) # Marathon Session (run 26 miles) # True Marathon Session (run 100 miles) # Star Spinner (score over 700 points in a Carnaval Wheel game) # Quiz Master (win a Quiz Mode game without getting a quiz question wrong) # Follow The Leader (win a Carnaval Dance Standard game) # Crazy Challenger (win a Carnaval Dance Crazy game) # Ultimate Splatter Challenger (win a Carnaval Dance Ultimate game) # Who Did This? (view the credits) # Eternal Novice (win an Eternal Survivor game on a difficulty of Easy) # Eternal Pro (win an Eternal Survivor game on a difficulty of Medium) # Eternal Guru (win an Eternal Survivor game on a difficulty of Hard or higher) # Eternal True Guru (win an Eternal Survivor game on a difficulty of Hard or higher, without taking any damage, and reaching over 3000 points) # A King of Winners (come 1st by any male character) # A Queen of Winners (come 1st by any female character) # Do The Blues (win a game by all characters as Blu) # Player vs. Cardinals (win a game by all characters as Pedro) # That Yellow Orb (win a game by all characters as Nico) # Toucan Trilogy (win a game by all characters as Rafael) # Keel Knockdown (win a game by all characters as Eva) # I'm Rich! (win a game by all characters as Jewel) # Cardinal-Proof (let Pedro beat Blu) # Nico's Power (let Nico beat Blu) # Toucan Accomplish (let Rafael beat Blu) # Keel Vanquish (let Eva beat Blu) # Lure The Vanquisher (let Nico beat Jewel) # 2 Teams, Different Characters (win a game in Team Mode, by the same characters either in Team 1 or 2) # Be The King (come 1st in "Sudden Death Playoff") # Augmented Showdown (watch the concert of Rio Game Prime: The Ultimate Sparkle) # Dark Detonation (detonate 10 players with the DarkSphere powerup) # Dark Detonation 2.0 (detonate 50 players with the DarkSphere powerup) # Last Quest Complete! (defeat the final boss without taking any damage) Game Soundtrack # Main Theme # Loading # Mini-Game Instructions # Mini-Game Intro 1 # Mini-Game Intro 2 # Mini-Game Intro 3 # Mini-Game Intro 4 # Mini-Game Theme 1 # Mini-Game Theme 2 # Mini-Game Theme 3 # Mini-Game Theme 4 # Mini-Game Theme 5 # Mini-Game Theme 6 # Mini-Game Theme 7 # Mini-Game Theme 8 # Mini-Game Theme 9 # Mini-Game Theme 10 # Mini-Game Theme 11 # Mini-Game Theme 12 # Mini-Game Theme 13 # Mini-Game Theme 14 # Mini-Game Theme 15 # Mini-Game Theme 16 # Mini-Game Theme 17 # Mini-Game Theme 18 # Mini-Game Theme 19 # Mini-Game Theme 20 # Mini-Game Theme 21 # Mini-Game Theme 22 # Mini-Game Theme 23 # Mini-Game Theme 24 # Mini-Game Theme 25 # Mini-Game Theme 26 # Mini-Game Theme 27 # Mini-Game Theme 28 # Mini-Game Theme 29 # Mini-Game Theme 30 # Mini-Game Outro # Mini-Game Results 1 # Mini-Game Results 2 # Mini-Game Results 3 # Carnaval Wheel # Garland Gala # Carnaval Dance # Mini-Game Theme 31 (Jehezukiel - Twist of Fate) # Mini-Game Theme 32 (Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss) # Mini-Game Theme 33 (Lchavasse - Solar Abyss) # Mini-Game Theme 34 (Quree - Poseidon) # Mini-Game Theme 35 (remix of mini-game themes 7 and 21) # Mini-Game Theme 36 (Matduke - Club Night) # Mini-Game Theme 37 (Nato - Yog-Sothoth) # Mini-Game Theme 38 (Nato - Shub Niggurath) # Mini-Game Theme 39 (Nato - Nyarlathotep) # Mini-Game Theme 40 (EsTi x M2U - Obelisque) # Mini-Game Theme 41 (Quree - HTTP) # Mini-Game Theme 42 (Skizzo - Up and Up) # Mini-Game Theme 43 (Neutral Moon - Travel to Future) # Mini-Game Theme 44 (5argon - Rave Til The Earth's End) # Mini-Game Theme 45 (D_AAN - Achluoias) # Mini-Game Theme 46 (D_AAN - Escape) # Mini-Game Theme 47 (D_AAN - F(R)IEND) # Mini-Game Theme 48 (Jehezukiel - Fires of Destiny) # Mini-Game Theme 49 (Lchavasse - Space Abyss) # Mini-Game Theme 50 (DJ Counterforce - Heart Attack) # Mini-Game Theme 51 (Brandy - Love Fighter) # Mini-Game Theme 52 (Brandy - The Festival of Ghost) # Mini-Game Theme 53 (Brandy - The Festival of Ghost2) # Mini-Game Theme 54 (Brandy - Cross Time) # Mini-Game Theme 55 (ATAS - Asterios -ReEntry-) # Mini-Game Theme 56 (ATAS - Obliteration) # Mini-Game Theme 56 (BanYa - Ignition Starts) # Mini-Game Theme 57 (BanYa - Hypnosis) # Mini-Game Theme 58 (BanYa - An Interesting View) # Mini-Game Theme 59 (void - Sudden Romance) # Mini-Game Theme 60 (SLAM - 1950) # Mini-Game Theme 61 (SLAM - 1949) # Mini-Game Theme 62 (typeMARS - Stardust Overdrive) # Mini-Game Theme 63 (typeMARS - Awakening) # Mini-Game Theme 64 (MAX - Overblow) # Mini-Game Theme 65 (MAX - Overblow 2) # Mini-Game Theme 66 (mzet:-P - Arcana Force) # Mini-Game Theme 67 (mzet:-P - Passing Rider) # Mini-Game Theme 68 (BanYa - Will O The Wisp) # Mini-Game Theme 69 (BanYa & DM Ashura - Ignis Fatuus) # Mini-Game Theme 70 (Dan Johansen - Edge of the Sword) # Mini-Game Theme 71 (Smiley - Xuxa) # Mini-Game Theme 72 (Dan Johansen - Synergetic Enigma) # Mini-Game Theme 73 (BurgerAX - Scorpion (Drum & Bass)) # Mini-Game Theme 74 (AcidNotation - The Yandere's Puppet Show) # Mini-Game Theme 75 (BurgerAX - Jitter (Glitch Hop) # Mini-Game Theme 76 (Zircon - Star Command) # Mini-Game Theme 77 (ZigZag - Vertex) # Mini-Game Theme 78 (ZigZag - Vertex2) # Mini-Game Theme 79 (ZigZag - Vertex3) # Mini-Game Theme 80 ([SFM] Shreksophone) # Mini-Game Theme 81 (Doin - Vacuum) # Mini-Game Theme 82 (Doin - Cleaner) # Mini-Game Theme 83 (Doin - Interference) # Mini-Game Theme 84 (DimRain47 - Surface) # Mini-Game Theme 85 (DimRain47 - Infernoplex) # Mini-Game Theme 86 (DimRain47 - At the Speed of Light) # Mini-Game Theme 87 # Mini-Game Theme 88 # Mini-Game Theme 89 # Mini-Game Theme 90 # Mini-Game Theme 91 (BanYa & Warak - Beethoven Influenza) # Mini-Game Theme 92 (MAX & Memme - Avalanquiem) # Mini-Game Theme 93 (Doin - Vacuum Cleaner) # Mini-Game Theme 94 (Doin & MAX - What Are You Doin?) # Mini-Game Theme 95 # Mini-Game Theme 96 # Mini-Game Theme 97 (Doin - Leather) # Mini-Game Theme 98 (SLAM - 1999 remix by Quree) # Mini-Game Theme 99 (SLAM & Nato - PARADOXX) # Mini-Game Theme 100 (Nato & EXC - Shub Sothoth) # Podium/Standings/Ceremony # Final Boss Battle # Credits See Also *''[[Rio Game Prime (movie)|Rio Game Prime]]'' Concept Art